


Hey ,You Support Me When I’m Down.

by DaniMisfit22



Category: One Direction
Genre: 2016, 2017, 2018, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Harry-centric, Honeymoon, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg Harry, Nouis, One Direction Hiatus, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Protective Zayn, Sadness, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Fluff, management (modest ), mpreg ( possible), post one direction, zigi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMisfit22/pseuds/DaniMisfit22
Summary: Harry and Liam’s relationship is taking off , Harry just finished his first solo record in mid March . It will launch in April , he’s been promoting for Dunkirk. All while in the midst of planning him and Liam’s wedding . Liam being the supportive fiancé notice stuff going on with Harry will he help?





	1. Last Day Of Harrys World Tour .

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Liam had just gotten married and now in the midst of their Honeymoon in which Liam chose Disney for there honeymoon. 
> 
> Liam Is laying next to Harry wide awake while harry is sleeping . He moves Harry’s hair that has fallen in face . Harry has cutter his hair cause

                **Prologue**  :

Harry and Liam had just gotten married and now in the midst of their Honeymoon in which Liam chose Disney for there honeymoon.

   Liam Is laying next to Harry wide awake while harry is sleeping . He moves Harry’s hair that has fallen in face . Harry has cutted his hair cause of the movie he remembers when Harry got the call for the movie . 

_“yes I am excited to join .” Harry says on the phone . Meanwhile Liam is coming into their hotel room after playing fifa with Louis and Niall. Harry’s hangs up with a goofy yet excited smile on his face , he turns and Faces Liam . “What ?” Liam says . Harry looks at Liam and says . “ I got the part .” Liam smiles widely and says “ REALLY!” And Harry smiles and says “Yea.”_

So Now looking at harry sleeping in bed on their honeymoon he wonders where exactly did his Depression and Exhaustion and Stress really began. He’s worried , Real worried . 


	2. Harry’s World Tour Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s Begins His World Tour Liam Travels along.

   Harry is In the beginning of World Tour part 1 of it when things starts to to go down hill .

    Harry is doing sound check while Liam is watching and Helping with sound check he’s starts to notice harrys not as energetic as he usually gets when soundchecks or rehearsals happen.    

    “Hey babe , Do you need a minute ? “ Liam says into the microphone Harry looks at Liam and says “ Yea I’ll be in my dressing room Li,” Liam took that as ‘oh give me a minute than follow me .’ Cue. 

 

   Harry Went into his dressing room and put his hands on his stomach . He’s 10 weeks pregnant with Liam’s baby and Liam doesn’t know quite yet . Hell they been married for 3 years now and they’ve wanted a baby but the stress of not telling Liam is really out there . 

  Liam walks into the room and says “ Baby are you okay .” And Harry turns to him and says , “ Liam I have something to tell you ,”

Liam looks at Harry with a bit a concern “ What is it Darling .” Harry looks Liam and says . “ I’m pregnant.” 

 Liam looks at Harry smiling and excited “Are you I mean how long are you?” He asks Harry Says “ About 10 weeks. “ Liam looks at Harry and realizes that was a week after their last day on their on otra tour . “ Wait after otra ? “ he says . “ Yeah I hope you aren’t mad I wanted to be sure .” Liam smiles widely “ No darling I’m not mad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you Guys want me to continue this   
> Do you guys want some nouis (fiancés ) and Larry (friendship) in the story   
> Also what do you think will happen next?


	3. Problems? Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something major happens to Harry and the baby so Liam is frantic and nervous .

  Once Harry told Liam about the baby Liam automatically wanted to gather the boys and tell them so that’s what they didn. 

   Niall Came through there rented Condo in Los Angeles First . “ Hey lads how are ye.” He says to Liam and Harry . Harry stands up and hugs Niall and says “ It’s good to see you .” Niall hugs back and says . “ It’s good to see you as well .” Meanwhile Liam is standing up overprotectly watching Harry . Just as Liam was about to hug Niall a loud voice enters .

” Oiiiii Oiii .” Louis says as he steps through . He goes and hugs Liam . Harry stands nervously by Liam and Niall . See Louis and Harry’s friendship was rocky throughout 2012-2014 they made up in early 2015 .

  So yeah Harry is nervous until Louis comes to him and gives him a big hug and says “ Hey Hazza you look good . “ than Liam says “ Hey Tommo no flirting with my husband yea.”  

  Louis pulls away and laughs “ Haha Very funny Liam , but hey what’s the news . “ Liam says . “ Actually We’re Waiting on one more person .” The person walks through the door at said moment says “ Vas Happen’ Leeyum.” They all turn and see Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm? Hey double updates  
> Hahaha Zayn ?!?


	4. Problems Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens .

 When they turned and look Zayn Louis was fuming and probably the only one Louis and Zayn are going through a rough patch as friends .

  Zayn made up with Liam during Harrys  first leg of Harry’s tour so intentionally Harry Made up with zayn . Zayn saw Liam and Harry in Harry’s second London Show.

 

  “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ASSHAT.” Louis screamed . Harry tried to calm Louis down a little bit by saying “ Lou hush for a mom-.” Louis cut Harry off and said “ Answer me bitch .”

   Harry sighed and sat down and rubbed his temples then his stomach . Liam noticed and Niall was Curious. Liam whispered to Harry “ Darling are you and the baby alright?”  He questioned .

 

    Harry said “ We’re fine Li , I just wish Lou would stop screaming at Zayn.” Liam kissed Harrys Temple and shouted .” GUYS , Louis we made up over harrys tour .”

  Lou sighed he forgot he was here for Harry and Liam and not Zayn . “ You’re , Okay I’ll be civil . “ they sat down on the couch Niall and Louis next to each other while Zayn Liam and Harry on another couch .

  “ Well we are gathered here cause me and Harry have great news .” Liam said while rubbing Harry’s knee . Niall said “ Haaha You pregnant aren’t you Harry . “ Nialls Says

  Zayn And Louis looked shocked and Harry says .” Yes . 10 weeks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.


	5. Problems Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens .

 When they turned and look Zayn Louis was fuming and probably the only one Louis and Zayn are going through a rough patch as friends .

  Zayn made up with Liam during Harrys  first leg of Harry’s tour so intentionally Harry Made up with zayn . Zayn saw Liam and Harry in Harry’s second London Show.

 

  “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ASSHAT.” Louis screamed . Harry tried to calm Louis down a little bit by saying “ Lou hush for a mom-.” Louis cut Harry off and said “ Answer me bitch .”

   Harry sighed and sat down and rubbed his temples then his stomach . Liam noticed and Niall was Curious. Liam whispered to Harry “ Darling are you and the baby alright?”  He questioned .

 

    Harry said “ We’re fine Li , I just wish Lou would stop screaming at Zayn.” Liam kissed Harrys Temple and shouted .” GUYS , Louis we made up over harrys tour .”

  Lou sighed he forgot he was here for Harry and Liam and not Zayn . “ You’re , Okay I’ll be civil . “ they sat down on the couch Niall and Louis next to each other while Zayn Liam and Harry on another couch .

  “ Well we are gathered here cause me and Harry have great news .” Liam said while rubbing Harry’s knee . Niall said “ Haaha You pregnant aren’t you Harry . “ Nialls Says

  Zayn And Louis looked shocked and Harry says .” Yes . 10 weekday ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.


	6. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s struggling .

After They told the boys and their Moms of the Baby Harry has been feeling downtrodden and distress lately .

 

   Liam walks into The living room of their house in LA . Harry’s on a 6 month break from his tour . Liam can tell Harry is drained . “ Hey Darling .” Liam says as he sits down next to Harry . 

 

   “Hey Liam , “ Harry says with a tired voice . “ Why don’t we take nap yea .” Liam says “ I can’t Li I have to finish these security and crew lineups before the next show Happens.” Liam soothingly rubs Harry’s back .”Babe we have six months to do this you need a break , Remember what the doctor said you need to be stress free as possible .” Liam Says.

 

   “ I know , Yeah let’s go take a nap .” Harrys then gets up and walks towards the bedroom to lay down in their bed as soon as Harry back hit the bed he’s asleep. Liam crawls in next to him and cuddles up to him and falls asleep .

   An 1 hour and a half later Harry is woken up by a very bad pain in his stomach and some blood . He shakes Liam frantically. “ Li Liam wake up .” Liam wakes up immediately. “ Haz what’s wrong .

 

  “ I thi- I think I’m having a miscarriage Li.” At That Liam is is moving frantically to find shoes and his shirt .” Don’t worry Darling we’re gonna be okay .” Liam says.


	7. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go drama

>  As they reach the hospital Liam is really worried about Harry . 

“ Help my husband is having a miscarriage .” Liam says. They took Harry to the back room for surgery. Liam begins to call his friends. They’ll need all the support right now . Liam decides Louis is first.

 

   Louis picks up the phone .” Yes Li” “ Can you get Niall and come to the hospital.” Liam says . “What why are you ok .” Louis says putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys .  “ Harry is having a miscarriage.” Liam says . “ oh my god and he was so excited too yea I am on my way . I’ll get Niall as well .” Louis frantically rushes out. 

 

As soon as he’s done with Louis he called Zayn and he called Karen and Anne as well they arrive just as the doctor comes out.

  “Anyone for Styles, Harry .” He reads out Anne , Karen ,Liam and the boys stand up “ Yes we are .” They say without question the doctor says “ Follow me please we gave him a private room he’s asleep right now and I’ll tell you what happen there .” They follow .

 

  When they reach outside the room he closes the door. It’s a private room and waiting room . “ Well I have bad news and good news , Which one first ? “ the doctor tells them . Liam Says “ The Bad first then the good “

 “ Well he had a miscarriage the baby was not going to make it . Physically he’ll be tired and sore , Mentally he’s already showing signs of depression and sadness . I suggest therapy for a while.” The doctor said.

    “ okay if that’s the Bad what’s the good . “ Niall says. “ Well he was having twins I guess baby B was hiding behind her brother . Baby A was A boy .” The doctor says . Liam smiles widely at that and says ,” So is she okay and she healthy ?”  “ Yes she’s developing just fine . Baby A is currently being a still breath. Would you like to name him ?”

” Yes .  I’ll like to name him Isiah William Payne.” Liam Says Louis is shocked that baby has his middle name “ Li why my middle name .” Louis says .

 “ Because we briefly talked about if we were going to have boy his middle name would be yours cause you’re Harrys best friend . We decided to have Niall to be his godfather as well .” 

 Louis and Niall were Tearing up and Zayn said “What about me , “ well you can be Godmother to the baby girl.” Zayn teared up “ Thanks Li .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww , This a bit long . Comment if you have any input !!


	8. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can’t help but blame himself ... Liam’s is there though.

    After coming home from the hospital Harry is very sad .Liam and The boys try to help him through it.

  “ Harry Are you- Do you need anything ? “ Louis asks Harry . “ No I’m going take a nap though .” As they entered his and Liam house .

   The boys are staying the whole week trying help Harry . Meanwhile Harry just got call from his Management team .Downstairs  Liam Niall Louis and Zayn are talking . 

 “ I’m so glad you guys are here to help let me tell you seeing Harry this drained is like seeing a baby cry.” Liam Says . “ We’re Gl-.” Louis begins but they here a loud cry and rush to Harry’s aide .

” Hazza Whast wrong .” Zayn says . “ Baby ? “ Liam says. Niall and Louis stay quiet and alert . “ My management said they , *he gulps his tears down * That’ll it’ll be best if they cancel the rest of my tour so I can recover and focus on the other baby .” 

  “ Haz that’s a good thing .” Louis says “ No it’s not all the fans purchased tickets and meet n greets and I booked so many venues an-“ he gets cut off by. Niall “ Haz You need to recover that’s the most important thing right now so the other baby can grow as well .” 

  “ Darling He’s right You need recovery .” Liam Says . “ I know Li but I don’t want the fans to get upset and mad that they wasted the money .” 

>   “ How about we make a statement or talk to your manager about postponing it towards the end of next year .” Louis says , He’s abit bum cause he wanted see Harry take the stage again . “ Yeah I would love that .” Harry says . Immediately Niall calls Harry management back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what does management say about the boys decision with Harry . Find out next chapter .


	9. Helping Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all help Harry .

     The first time The boys noticed Harrys discomfort and sadness was after his PR team and Management told him they want to Cancel Harrys tour .World Tour . He says 

  Niall , Louis , Zayn , And Liam wake up that morning at 10:30am “Haz is usually up before us ? “ says Niall . Liam nods his head in agreement.” He is but let’s give him a couple more minutes if he doesn’t get up then me and Lou will go upstairs and check on him on.” Liam Says. 

    It’s been 2 more hours and Louis says “ Okay let’s go check on him .” They all ended up going upstairs . And there with dried up tear stained cheeks is Harry still dead asleep . “ He’s exhausted Li.” Zayn Says .

  “ I know Z it’s been driving me insane not knowing what to do or how to help him . His management team calls twice a day cause he’s got a phone interview or face call interview into a radio station or a tv show . I had to call his management that we had some family problems to shut him up Z.”

 By now Liam has frustrated tears flowing down his cheeks. “ We’ll not be even more stressed out Anne called me to tell you Li that Robin is in the Hospital.” Louis says . 

 At that point more tears roll down Liam’s cheeks . They had stepped out of the room . “ It’s not fair . He has so much going on so much.” Niall suddenly says .

 “ I know Ni .” Liam Says . Just as Liam says that Harry’s Management calls Liam .” Liam we are terribly sorry but info about Harry’s step father is leaked that’s he’s in the hospital.” Jeff says on the phone.

  At this everyone in hall is crying . Louis is so angry he punches the wall. Zayn tried to steadies his breathing. While Niall is pacing around biting his nails . Liam has to be the most upset .” DAMN IT .” He screams. At that moment Harry wakes Up . “ Li-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been awhile since I updated I’ve gotten a new job and everything wild right now . Here’s a somewhat long update.


	10. Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad News for Harry.

   “Li Is everything okay ?” Harry says from the bed . Liam Niall Louis and Zayn walk in that moment .” Haz- Harry somethings happen .” Liam Says . At this point the boys sit on the bed .”What happen Li .” “ Robins in the hospital.” With this the phone rings and it’s Anne.

 

   Harry picks up the phone , “ Mum Mum is Dad alright !!! “ he says from the bed still sat straight up. By now the boys are touching harry in a comforting way . “ Harry Robin passed away .” Anne said crying . At this Harry Froze and dropped the phone .

 

   Harry is frozen meanwhile Anne is screaming through the phone “ HARRY HARRY .” Liam picks up the phone . “ Anne is everything okay .!” Zayn Louis and Niall try to coax Harry into calming down .

  “ Liam I need you to listen . “ Anne says while sobbing . “ yes Anne I’m listening .” “ Harry’s dad passed away .” At this moment Liam takes a deep a breath “ Okay Anne yeah tell me when the funeral arrangements are okay Love you bye .” Liam Says as tears fall down his face 

 

                

     A few hours laters Harry’s has cried himself to sleep . The boys are downstairs not saying anything until Louis breaks the ice .” I can’t believe this shit I First He loses a twin baby , now he loses his father what more can go wrong. “ Louis Says.

  At this Jeff calls he’s on speakerphone .” Hi boys .” He says . “ The boys somberly say “ Hey Jeff what up .”  “ Harry has he has to continue his tour in a month I’m sorry .” “ NO ! “ Zayn screamed this out shocking every one.

  “ NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS JEFF HARRY IS EXHAUSTED AND CARRYING A BABY WHICH HE JUST HAD A MISCARRIAGE OF ANOTHER HABY HE WAS HAVING TWINS JEFF TWINS . AND ON TOP OF THAT HIS DAD DIED !” Zayn is so angry .

  Liam puts a hand on Zayn and says “ Jeff he can’t I know you want him to but he can’t this will push him over .” “ I’m sorry but the dates are set up we can’t get out it .”  

  Before anyone says anything Harry is by the stairs tears flowing down .” I’ll do it Jeff .” “ That a lad tour rehearsals start in two weeks .” He hangs up before anyone can have chance .

 At this point Niall stands up “ Haz no I’m not letting you do this to yourself again ! “ Zayn Liam And Louis stand up at that “ Ni what do you mean again . “ Liam says . “ In 2013 after the bullshit tweet happened.” “ Ni No don’t .” Haz says . Niall ignores his pleas . “ He slowly started obeying everything management says throwing himself into work .” Louis looks down guiltily. “ One night I walked in on him trying to commit suicide .” Niall says . 

“ No.”  Liam says “ No I’ve wouldve known .”

” I made Niall promise not to tell you all .” Harry Says.

” Zayn call Jeff and tell him to cancel that tour or Harry’s dropping from them .” Liam Says . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will look up .(maybe)


	11. Coping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help Harry cope.

 The boys never left harry for the next month . Harry is about 5 months in right. Now in pregnancy . Right now Harry is cuddled up in blanket on the couch watching tv . Niall Liam Louis and Zayn are in the kitchen .

  “ I think I’m just throwing this out there Liam that maybe we should take Harry on a vacation ? “ Louis says . “That’s not bad idea .” Niall says . “ I called for a therapist but they are booked up for a couple months so yeah a vacation would probably work we’ve haven’t had one since our Honeymoon.” Liam Says.

  At this there’s call from Anne . Niall Picks uP the phone .”hi Anne .” The boys say. “ Anne is crying but not loudly just heartbroken sobs . “ Hi boys how’s Harry ?” Zayn answers “ Hes only cried once but that’s it . “ Anne takes a deep breath .” Anne ?” Liam Asks.

   “ Liam I need you to look after Harry okay .” Anne says . At this the boys are alert . “ What happen Anne . What Happend ?” Liam says frantically. “ Gemma was in a Car Accident . 

  At this The boys all breakdown in tears .” Is she is sh-“ Niall says shakingly . “ She’s paralyzed from the waist down the collision wasn’t to Bad .” She says .  

  “ Can you boys promise me That Jeff doesn’t get a hold of this and please take care of my boy .” Anne says sadly . “ Yes Anne we will .” Zayn Says through a he phone. “ Okay boys thank you .” she hangs up.

  There was silence for a good 30 minutes until Zayn spoke .” I’m going to check on Harry .” He says softly. And walks into the family room . 

 Niall Liam Louis all let sigh leave from there lips . “ I’m I cant believe this .” Niall says frustrated . “ Why does all this happen to Harry . “ “ I cant fathom how he’s feel-“ They here a sharp cry of pain coming from the Family room .” HARRY!!! “ Zayn Yells And they run to see blood from the side of his stomach .

” no .” Liam Says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things will look up.


	12. Coping Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Shit happens I guess

  Hours later in the hospital the boys are waiting for any news on Harry . Anne Gave Liam permission already to move forward with any involving him well they are married so it makes since .

   “ If he loses this bab-“ Louis says . “Lou he won’t okay stay positive .” Liam Says just then a nurse comes out looking sadden and somber . “ Good or Bad news first ?” She says . “ Good then Bad .” Liam Says .” Well good news is he’s awake and breathing fine. “ The nurse says.

   “ okay what’s the bad news ,” Niall says biting his nails . “ I’m sorry he lost the baby .  Male pregnancies are common in this area they aren’t that equipped to carry babies . So miscarriages happen a lot.” The nurse says but the boys are so zoned out they blocked out after the nurse said he lost the baby . 

  Liam was first to speak .” Thank you Doctor.” He takes a couple deep breaths cause just a couple mere months ago Harry was doing just fine .

 “ Liam , Li we will stay as long as you need to .”Zayn Says . “Thank you .”

 Louis and Niall are whispering and chatting amongst themselves about a plan they’ve been cooking up for about 2 months. 

 Babe I think we should let them have one of our condos in Florida for a month . “ Niall Says to Louis “Sure doll  but are you okay with that . “Louis says . “ What are you two lovebirds talking about .”Liam Says .

  “ Well me and ni have 4 vacation homes in florida one near Disney  one near key west one in Miami and one cape cod. We were thinking andout giving you guys the one near Disney so you can have some fun.” 

  “ Thanks guys!!” Liam Says .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear things will look up!


	13. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing process is a long road.

 It’s been 1 week since Harry been out of the hospital. The boys decided to clear their own schedules to help Harry . 

  Harry was in the bathroom by himself with the door close he’s looking at the bottle of anti-depressants the doctor had prescribed him . He shakes his head and calls Jeff . All the boys are downstairs.

 “ Hey Jeff ,” Harry says softly . “ Hello Harry , what’s the problem .” Jeff Says “ I don’t want the tour cancelled .” Harry says.

  “ Harry listen I know you don’t want it cancelled but you need to heal and be in a right state of mind before performing again.” Jeff says. “ I can’t , I can’t say in this house knowing I killed two lives .” Harry speaks out quietly into the phone . Meanwhile Liam and Niall came upstairs to check on Harry while Louis and Zayn work on Lunch .

  Liam and Niall pause by the door , “ But no jeff you don’t understand.. I need to be onstage.” Harry Says . Jeff sighs through the phone .” I’ll see what I can do for now enjoy your time off and Heal .” Jeff hangs up . In that moment Liam and Niall walk in Looking somber and conrcerned .

” Jeff said I might be able to do some shows .” Harry says quietly . Niall eyes widen at that . Meanwhile Liam is trying to choose his actions in either being the supportive husband or the ‘ I need my husband to be fine ‘ hushband . 

“ Listen H Maybe that’s not a wise idea you’re still recovering and everything been thrown at you in a span of 3 weeks .” Liam Says . Harry takes a deep breathe .” I killed them didn’t I , “ Harry says quietly . Niall says immediately.” No Harry you didn’t .” Before Niall can interrupt another voice Says .

 “ So my baby brother is blaming himself for stuff he can’t control .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Updates ! Gemma ?


	14. More Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma is here maybe she can help or maybe not?

  Harry looks toward the door of the bathroom to see Gemma in a wheelchair he flinched back some . Liam Notices .” Harry Anne thought it’ll be a good idea to have Gem here .”

  Harry walked toward the bathroom door and said “excuse me .”and closed the door . He’s crying but not loudly meanwhile all the boys and Gemma are by the bathroom door .

”That went well .” Gemma says . “ I just don’t know what to do anymore I ran out of-.” There’s a loud thud against the bathroom door. “ HARRY ! “ Niall shouts out . 

 “ ZAYN AND LOUIS HELP ME PRY THE DOOR OPEN .” Liam Says . They try to knock it down . Meanwhile Harry is unconscious with an empty pill bottle in his hand .

 The door slams open and loud gasps can be heard . “ HARRY .” Liam shouts . Zayn comes to them and checks Harry’s pulse .

 ” Hes still breathing so that means we got him in time Louis why don’t you call 911 while we try and get the pills out of his mouth .” Liam Says in protection mode . “ I’m going to console Gemma .” 

  “ Come on H .” Liam say as he has Harry by the toilet with with his finger down harrys throat trying to get him to vomit up the pills .

 Harry starts to cough up pills .” The paramedic said if he’s coughing up the pills then he doesn’t need to go to the hospital he’s just needs to be watched very carefully.” Louis says . Harry is coughing up the pills just as Liam fingers move from his mouth .

 “ God I could’ve seen this coming I’ve couldve stopped it .” Liam Says sadly “ It’s not your fault Li.” Harry sadly says “ It’s my fault .” Harry says.


	15. Figuring It Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They help .

  When they get the pills out of Harry’s belly a total of 20 pills , they put him in the center of the bed all of them surrounding him in some way . Gemma went home .

  “ I killed my babies .” Harrys whispers softly . Niall and Zayn eyes widen . Louis stares at harry .” Harry no you didn’t .” Louis says . “ Then I , I did fucking something they’re not breathing in my stomach . I’m worthless “ he says . 

  “ No Harry your not you give your heart and soul to this industry you get be who are because of it so don’t you dare say your fucking worthless .” Liam Says pulling Harry into his chest.

 “ I can’t do this anymore Liam ,” Harry says. “ then you shouldn’t have to , you need recovery .” Niall whispers next to him . Louis gets up and says “ excuse me .” And leaves the room . He sits by the wall outside of the bedroom  with his knees up against his chest . Deeply sighing .

  “ I’ll go check on him .” Niall says . Niall gets up and walks out . Zayn and Liam cuddle Harry to reassure him.

 “ Babe .” Niall whispers softly as he squats down to Louis. “ Baby ?” Niall whispers .” I just hate seeing my best friend like this and ic any do anything about it . 

  Meanwhile back in the room Harry fell asleep in between Zayn And Liam . “ Zayn I don’t i can’t loose him Again .” Liam says quietly .” You Won’t . Liam you won’t .” Zayn Says fiercely .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one go !!


	16. Recovering What was Lost .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s really going through it .

 Harry is sleeping upstairs . Meanwhile downstairs Liam Zayn Niall Louis are sitting down discussing what to do and how to help .

  “ He really believes he killed them .” Niall says softly . Harry wakes up and comes downstairs . He sits next to Liam and Zayn . He has a blank expression with no emotions on his Face.

” H . How are you feeling ?” Zayn asks softly . “ if I’m honest, I feel like a burden and worthless .” Harry says softly . 

 The boys gather him in a group cuddle .”it’s gonna take time but Babe you’re not Worthless nor a burden .” Liam Says .

” Yea Harry you’re not remember I hurt my knee you was the first to help me off the stage .” Niall says .

” Remember when I had broken up Eleanor and told you that I was in love Niall you were being supportive and positive !” Louis says .

” Remember when I got in that fight with my mum about bringing Perrie to the this is us premiere you comforted me .” Zayn Says .

 “ Babe Remember when you help out when I broke my wrist and you help out with the stuff I couldn’t do with hand ?” Liam Says 

 “ See H . Your not worthless .” Niall says .

” Yes I am I killed my babies.” He wailed out . 


	17. Reassuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help reassure Harry he’s okay .

 2 months have gone by and Harry’s back on the on tour . The boys follow him for support.

  Harry soundchecking Kiwi and The chain with his band chasm . Niall and Louis are by the stage while Liam and Zayn are out in audience. No one other then the crew is there . 

“ IM HAVING YOUR BABY , ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.” Harry sings but not much emotion is behind it . Liam stops the audio to speak “ H  do you need a moment ?! .” Liam Says . “ NO I’m good .” Harry continues .

 Meanwhile with Niall and Louis they’re watching proudly from the stage . “ Babe what’s your fave song off his album .” Niall says . “I like Only Angel .” Louis says . Just as Louis says that Harry runs off stage dropping his mic . The boys rush to him .

   Harry gets to his dressing room and locks the door and sits by the wall breathing heavy.

  Niall and Liam get to door first . “ H , HAZZA . Open the door please .” They say . Harry unlocks the door .” Babe What’s wrong .” Liam says a bit frantically. 

 “ I suck .” Harry cringes out just as he said that Zayn and Louis come through the door .

” I keep tripping .im still getting headaches . I get nauseous I’ don’t know what’s wrong with me .”

 “ I think I might know .” Louis says .


	18. Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm?

 Liam and the boys take Harry to hospital .

” Harry Styles.” The doctor calls out and the boys follow him .

” Okay let’s see what are your symptoms.” He says . “ Nauseous headaches dizziness.” Harry says . Liam rubs Harry’s knee in reassurance.

 “ Hmm do you mind if I do a ultrasound on you .” The doctor says .

” Yes I don’t mind .” Harry says not really thinking about it . Liam gets it right away and his eyes widen and are hopeful . “ Okay let’s see .” The doctor lifts Harry’s shirt and puts gel on his stomach .” That’s cold .” Harrys Says. Liam chuckles. The rest of the boys look on nervously.

  The doctor moves the wand around his stomach . They hear a slight heartbeat . “Just what I thought . Well It seems you’re 2 weeks Pregnant.” The doc says . Harry gasps . “ oh my , .” “ I’m going gets the pics and let you guys talk .” The Doc walks out .

 “ Li I don’t know if I can go through pregnancy again .” Harry Says .

  “ H . We will be hear Okay I think it’s time everyone had good news for while .” Liam Says.


	19. The Calm Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is somewhat calming down or is it .

  When Liam and Harry and the other boys got back home from the hospital Harry sat down on the couch and curled up in a blanket and watch Bake-Off . The other four were making sandwiches for Lunch.

” Hey Liam .” Zayn Says . “ Yea.” Liam Says back. “ when do you think you’ll be in the studio.” Zayn said.

  “ I don’t know Z but I do have a few songs up my sleeves two are about Harry , But why do you ask .” Liam Says. “ Well I was thinking the four of us can write a song for Harry .” Zayn Says . “ I think that’s a great Idea Z.” 

Meanwhile Niall and Louis take Harry his food. “ Come on Hazza you need to eat .” Niall says . “ okay .” Harry says quietly and slowly begins to eat with Niall and Louis by his sides .

  Louis adjusts Harry’s sitting position abit . Niall is a bit jealous but let’s it go . “ So H any name ideas for the baby .” Louis says .

  “ Oh yea I’ve thought of some , For a girl I like Bentley Grace . I haven’t told Li yet.” Harry Says . “I love that name .” Niall says . “ What about the boys name .” Lou says .

 “ I love Arrow For a boy it’s different and unique.” Harry softly says as he continues eating .

 “ Yea that name is unique .” Niall says . Just then Zayn and Liam come in with there food . “ What are we talking about . “ Liam says . “ Well discussing possible name choices of your child.” Harry says softly .

  “ Okay let’s here them .” Zayn Says .

” Bentley Grace for a girls name or Arrow James for boy .” Harry Says.

” I like them .” Liam Says .


	20. The Mid-Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what the baby is .

 The next month or so the boys went back to work . Harry and Liam are going to find out the gender of His baby he’s 5 1/2 months along for men it’s different at the six month mark they find out the gender there are bets going around. 

  “ I’m telling you Liam it’s A girl ,” Harry Says “No it’s a boy Haz . It’s gonna be Arrow James ! .” Liam Says , At this harry feels a slight flutter in his stomach he put his hands on his stomach, “ Li I think Bean kicked .” “ Re- Bean ?” Liam Says. “ Well until we know I chose Bean and Bean is kicking .”

 “ Can I feel Bean ,” Li says. “ of’Course .” Harry softly says . Liam puts his hands on Harry’s stomach . “ Oh my .” Liam gasps out. “Yeah it’s amazing.” 

    The next day they head to doctor to find out the gender . The doctor comes out . “ Styles, Harry.” Liam and Harry stand up and go in the room .

” So we’re finding out the Gender today or are we letting it be surprise .” The doctor says . “ We are knowing today.” Harrys Says.

 “Well in that case let’s get the ultrasound ready ,” the doc says. So he puts the Gel on Harry’s stomach and moves the wand around it .Liam holds Harry’s Hand. “ so let’s see . Yep there it is and it looks like a Boy .” 

 Liam Gasps at that and Harry says softly.” Arrow ?” “Yes Well also it looks like the baby . Has some complications, He has a extra Chromosome.” The doctor says.

” So that means ,” Liam Says .

” I’m terribly sorry Your baby has Down Syndrome .” The doctor says .

Harry smiles sadly . The doctor says “ There are options you know So you have to Keep a mentally cha-,” He gets cut off by Harry saying . “ NO ! We’re keeping him He maybe mentally challenged he’s still out son.” 

“ I agree Arrow is our boy .” Liam Says .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait I’ve been so busy with work and I went to wedding !!  
> It’s a boy , A boy with Downs.


	21. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out

 Once home from the doctor Liam tells he’s gonna skype the boys .

 

 “ Hi love , Im going to skype call the boys and let y’all hem know what’s going on .” Liam Says. “ Okay Li I’m going to go upstairs and take a nap.”

  Harry Says and kisses Liam . Harry tries and pull away but Liam brings him in again. “ wait babe , I wanna kiss you for couple more moments.” Liam Says. They make out for a good 30 minutes . Harry Pecks Liam cheek. “ I’m going now.” Harry walks upstairs.

 Liam pulls his laptop out and Skypes Niall Louis and Zayn . 

“ Hi Li ,” Niall says .” Oiiii oi Liam.” Louis says . Cuddled into Niall. Zayn rolls his eyes at that . “ Hello Leeyum.” “ Hi Guys . I have news .” 

“ Wait where’s Harry .” Louis says .” He’s taking a nap.” Liam Says. “ okay what’s the news .” Zayn Says .

” Well It’s Arrow James ,” Liam says excitedly.

” I KNEW IT !!! .” Niall says “ Pay up ho-,” Louis says but Zayn interrupts . “ What’s a matter Li,” 

“ The baby Has Down syndrome.” Liam Says .

No one said anything.


	22. Arrow James Payne .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decorate a room for arrow .

  It’s been 1 month since that Skype call . The boys agreed to come out to help Harry and Liam with the Nursery and The surprise baby shower Liam was throwing for Harry . It’s mid June Arrow is due mid August around Liam’s Birthday .

  ” Hey Li I have some colors ideas for Baby Arrow.” Harry Says as he descends down the stairs to where Liam is . “ Okay Babe , Lets See .” Liam Says . As Harry Cuddled into Liam side.

  ” So I was think A soft Gray , Navy Blue and Mint .” Harry says softly . “ Those Ar-,” Liam gets cut off By the doorbell. “ Who could that be .” Harry Says wondering. “ I don’t know I’ll go check .” When he opens the door it’s Niall and Louis. 

  “ Hey Guys .” Liam Says . “ Hey Payno hows Haz.” Niall comments . “ He’s doing good around 7 months now .” They walk into living room . “ Hey Mate .” Louis says . “ Oh my gosh Hi guys I missed you .” Harry Says and hugs both Niall and Louis .

 “ Where’s Zayn ? .” Harry Says . “ Oh He got tied up working with his producers for his album .” Louis lies knowing Zayn is coming tomorrow. “ Alright .” Harry Says .

  “ So nursery Stuff ? what are The Colors ? “ Louis asks . “ Navy Blue , Soft Gray And Mint .” Liam says .

” Those are cute Colors.” Niall Says .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so busy !!! I don’t know when the next chapter will be put up bare with me .


	23. Giving Harry His Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry , Sex and A bathroom .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry for the late update !!

  After the Boys put together the nursery They got together with their moms to help Plan a Baby Shower for Harry .

  Liam and Harry were laying in bed . Liam leaned over towards Harry to take slow passionate kisses on Harry’s neck . Harry Moans softly . “ Li- Liam we have to get up.” Harry Says as Liam moved towards his collarbone. “ Nah I think I’m good where I’m at Babe don’t you agree .” Sucking hickeys on to his neck. Harry moans . “ Liam.” 

  After their brief make out session leaving Harry with hickeys and red faced .they get their day started . 

  Downstairs Niall and Louis makes Breakfast Niall is cooking eggs when he feels Louis arms wrap around him . “ Yes Babe.”  Niall Says . “ Well I’ve been thinking.” Louis says . “ Oh no that’s never a good sign .” Niall says smugly . “ Well I was thinking you know I’m fertile as well so how about We start for a baby of our own ?” Louis Says.

  Niall turns the stove off and turns around to face Louis . “ I would like that very much .” 

 Meanwhile upstairs Liam and Harry just got out the shower Liam pulls Harry into him and start rubbing himself on him . “ Baby That Shower was so sexy.” Liam Says with his dark eyes full of lust. “Watching you wash your dick and wash mine .” Liam growls as he sucks on Harry’s neck . Harry moans “ Li We have to , I mean Ni and Lou are downstairs.”

 “ They wouldn’t mind darling .” Liam Says stroking Harry’s length . “ mhmm Li.” Harry moans out . 

 “ Am I making you wet baby .” Liam growls out against his neck . “ Yes Daddy ,”’Harry says softly . “ Good .” Liam slowly enters Harry . Liam opened Harry up in the shower . Liam begins to thrust .” Jesus Daddy .” Harry Says . “ You like when I pound your tight ass Dontcha Darling.” Liam grunts out. “ Yes Daddy.” Harry moans out. 

  Liam starts to thrust a bit harder . “ You wanna cum Don’t you baby.” Liam Says . “ Yes Daddy ! “ Harry moans out loudly . Liam thrusts a bit more and Cums inside Harry. “ Look how beautiful you are when cum Darling.” Liam groans out . 

  “ Thank you Daddy .” Harry says softly . Liam kisses Harry passionately “ I knew you needed that .


	24. Preparing for Labor and A Stressed Out Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam and The boys Prepare for Labor and Harry’s Stressed Out .

 It’s been 1 month since everything . Harry is 8 months Pregnant . Liam is helping Harry go over the birth plan .

 “ So we’re doing a Home Birth with Midwife present and Niall and Louis here ? “ Liam says as they sit on the couch cuddling. “Yes I would like to have Ni and Lou there for support and so Lou and Ni can see what a birth is like .” Harry Says.

  “Okay then , I will bring the hospital and Baby bag down so we can put those things together.” Liam Says and go up get the bags.

 Meanwhile Niall and Louis are in their bed cuddling and discussing stuff. “ So you want a girl first because Young Harold is having Boy first ?” Louis says softly .

 “ Not really my reason , But I want a girl first because my mom never gave me and Greg any sisters you know , it was me and Greg growing up .” 

 Back at Lirrys House, They are going over both check lists “ Umm let’s see , For my hospital bag do we have at least a weeks worth of clothes ?” Harry Says .  

  Liam double checks . “ Yes we do darling .” Liam Says . “okay for baby Bag do we have Diapers , Bottles, First going home outfit.”  Harry Says.

 “ Let’s see Yes yes and Yes.” Liam Says as he checks off the lists .

 “Babe let’s take a break yea and watch a movie I can see you’re a bit stressed out .” Liam says softly into Harry’s ear. 

 “Okay Li Li .” Harry and Liam go upstairs and takes a nap together . __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is a very mellow and Calm chapter.


	25. Labor .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Goes into labor

 It’s been a good month and Harry’s in his final stage of Labor . It happened a 3:00am On a Friday . on July 24th 2019th .

 Tossing and turning trying to find a nice comfortable spot on the bed, Harry woke Liam up. “Babe ,” Liam Says groggily . “ Are you alright .” 

   “ Yea babe just contractions.” Harry Says . That wakes Liam immediately . Liam Calls Anne and his mom . 

  “Hey Anne , Harry started contracting just 5 minutes ago.” Liam Says as he rubs Harry’s back soothingly . “ Okay Liam I call Karen and Niall and Louis and we’ll meet you at St. John’s Hospital.” Anne says getting ready.

  Liam hangs up with Anne and starts to help Harry through his next Contraction . “ Okay Baby look at me and take deep breaths .” Liam Says kneeling in front Harry, rubbing Harry’s knees.

 “ Oooooooooh .” Harry breaths out quietly. “ You’re doing amazing babe , How far apart do you believe the contractions are.” Liam Says after Harry finishes his contraction.

 “ Umm 4-5 Minutes apart I believe.” Harry Says as he tries stands up . Liam stands him up carefully. 

 “Okay that’s Good .” Liam Says .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry I haven’t been updating just cause stuff with work happened .


End file.
